Blade's Edge
by Rickyloverkoopa
Summary: Zealot Shka 'Tohavai and Major Roha 'Zena accompany the humans as UNSC Infinity makes it's voyage across the stars. Past events trouble the present as they rescue Master Chief, Cortana, and try to escape Requiem. Some gay with straight themes. Rated M for now.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm trying my hand at a Halo Fic (obviously) so I hope you all enjoy. My friend suggested that I do a Halo related story so I am hoping this goes well.**

**I do not own any characters except for Shka 'Tohavai, Va'a 'Pono, and Ryst 'Sair. There are more OCs to come.**

Rtas 'Vadum sat in his dimly lit Fleet Master's quarters within the carrier _Shadow of Intent_. He clicked his mandibles, staring at a thin data pad that was once transparent but was now filled with words.

To: Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum; Arbiter Thel 'Vadam

From: Captain Del Rio

Subject: Infinity Voyage

We appreciate your cooperation with Ivanoff Station near Installation 03 and would like to continue and further the advancement of both our species. The UNSC Infinity will begin its maiden voyage across the stars as a vessel not to wage war, but to explore the vast unknown. Mankind would be honored if you could provide a team to accompany us as we are bound to come across more forerunner technology.

We look forward to cooperating with the Sangheili again.

Captain of the UNSC Infinity

Andrew Del Rio

Through the work of the Arbiter and 'Vadum, the humans and elites were able to keep peace and a treaty between the two races that were once mortal enemies. Elites established an embassy on Earth and the humans had done the same on Sangheilios. They shared information, technology and military might though bloodshed was not necessary after the Great Schism and The Battle of Installation 00. After discovering the location of the third halo, the elites provided protection for the UNSC from any rogue Jiralhanae or San 'Shyuum that dare attack the two super powers. Once Ivanoff Station was established, the elites left with a few samples of their own to study.

Rtas' head shot up as he knew who to send on the journey. He opened a com link from a terminal located a few feet away from his double king sized bed. His mate shifted under the sheets after the sudden movement.

"Send a message to 'Tohavai," He ordered to an elite on the bridge. "I would like to speak with him on the bridge. Have him escorted by two honor guards.

"As you wish Fleet Master," The elite on the other side replied.

Rtas adjusted the armor on his forearms and placed his silver-white assault helmet on his head with a click.

"Where are you going?" A voiced called from behind him. He turned to see that his mate had woken from his sleep, sitting upright.

"I have decided to assign our honored guest to the Human Infinity mission and must brief him," 'Vadum assured his mate. He strode to the bed with pride in each step before pressing and rubbing the half of his mandibles against the Arbiter's. "I shall not be long."

"Then I shall not keep you," The Arbiter replied before slipping back under the covers.

Aboard the Carrier, _Shadow of Intent_, two elites faced each other in a training circle, preparing for a duel. The eldest of the two stood at 8 feet tall. His gold armor was recently polished and reflected what little light the steel maroon room offered. Where the armor did not protect, a skin tight suit covered his bare skin. It perfectly fit to his build. His head tilted beneath an assault helmet, using his blue eyes to examine his opponent.

The elite major was most definitely shorter than him, standing at 7'9" tall about. The armor lacked a polished finish as did his body. The eldest looked into the young sangheili's eyes. They were young, inexperienced, arrogant, but burned with a passion.

"Are you sure you would like to challenge me to a duel?" The golden one asked.

"I would test my blade against no other, Field Master," The sangheili major replied, cemented in his decision.

"As you wish," The Field Master flared his mandibles. "Begin!"

The major dashed, powering up his energy sword. The red sangheili was quick on his feet, but the zealot was faster. He side stepped to the right, swept his leg under his attacker's who fell face flat on the cold steel floor. The major attempted to roll to his right, but was stopped as an energy sword was planted an inch away from his face. He could feel the heat emanating from it. He rolled once again, but was met with the same result. The zealot planted one forearm on his opponent's long throat, and activated a plasma dagger hidden in his other gauntlet. As his enemy gasped for air, he put it in between his mandibles. The major dare not close his mouth

"When one challenges another to a duel, his expectation should be victory, not defeat," The zealot huffed with a deep and alluring voice. "We are done."

The zealot stood back up, deactivating his plasma dagger and energy swords. He looked down at the major, whose body was still trembling with fear after the short lived duel. What did this young one expect? How long could he possible last against a sangheili who was not only higher rank, but a master of not one, but two swords? 'Tohavai closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Why did you challenge me?" He asked. "Could you not tell from my name and rank that it would have been unwise?"

The red sangheili slowly rose to his feet, deactivating his sword as well. 'Tohavai watched as he hung his head in shame.

"I was cocky. Sir. When I heard that Shka 'Tohavai was aboard today, I felt the urge to challenge you, sir. I was hoping that a Sword Master like you, would teach me if I was able to show my worth. But I have failed and shamed myself with defeat."

"Hmm…" Shka tilted his head at the major whose head still drooped. It took years for 'Tohavai to perfect his swordsmanship. He practiced his sword techniques every chance he got in war college, refusing to attend any of those overrated parties or mate with any fellow elite that offered. Even throughout his service with the covenant, he would still turn down the parties and sex while on shore leave, just so he could fit in more practice. His skill and kill count earned him his position as Field master, his honorary –ai suffix denoting his skill with the sword, and his ability to pick any sangheili to become his mate, which he continued to refuse.

"What is your name?"

"Roha 'Zena, sir," The elite rose his head.

Roha stood a few feet away from the zealot, but Shka could still smell his scent. It wafted in his nostrils and intoxicated him, though much of it was from sweat…

No. If 'Tohavai was to take this young elite under his wing, it would be to teach him. The boy's form was sloppy and he only moved with decent speed. His opening attack left him open to several counter moves, the one Shka used being the less painful.

"Very well, I shall teach you," Shka signed.

Roha wanted to jump with excitement, but he knew that it may cause his newfound teacher to revoke his decision. Instead, he nodded his head, acknowledging the zealot's decision.

"I am honored, Sword Master 'Tohavai."

Roha strode into the mess hall of the great carrier. The carrier that defeated the false prophets, the savage brutes and saved the galaxy from the parasite. Elites littered the room, sharing stories and laughing like jackals more than eating. A few couples could be seen in the corners of the oddly shaped room. It was more of a free form shape than the usual square or rectangle. Roha walked to an empty seat with a SpecOps elite with silver-white armor on.

"How did it go?" The SpecOps elite asked before taking a drink. "If he really as good as they say?"

"He tripped me as soon as I took a lunge at him," Roha said, painfully rolling his neck around. "Then he put a dagger in my mouth. Does that answer everything 'Thal?"

The SpecOps elite chuckled.

"How was his response to your proposal? The Battle Net says he never takes anyone to teach."

"Well he agreed to teach me," Roha snapped. He picked a piece of meat from his friend's plate and quickly inhaled it, triumphant not with the duel, but accomplishing his true goal.

'Thal pounded on his chest armor as he choked on a piece of meat. Roha backed away from his friend, unsure if he would swallow and send the meat flying into his eye. The other sangheili in the room didn't bother themselves with 'Thal's commotion and continued to talk, laugh and flirt with each other. Thankfully, 'Thal was able to swallow the chunk before he started to cough.

"By the rings…" 'Thal rasped, still trying to clear his long throat. "Do not try to joke with me while I eat Roha!"

"You are lucky that I do not wish to right as I have just come from a duel," 'Zena flicked his mandibles and took on a serious tone. He pounded his fist on the table. "Shka 'Tohavai has agreed to teach me to improve my swordsmanship."

"Keep it that way then Roha," 'Thal moved in close to whisper. "You _have _been around the ship a few times and I hear that those who try to make a move on him are stripped of their rank."

"You can't really believe that can you?"'Zena scoffed.

"No, but I really wouldn't consider trying to bong with the Sword Master. He might not spare you your tongue during your next duel."

Shka sat at the edge of his bed. His guest room was nice, though he much preferred his own. There were three tables in his guest quarters: one next to his bed, one by the door, and one next to his bathroom. The room was clean for the most part, though he could detect a slight scent of a male and female that may have snuck in a day or two before he arrived.

Shka looked longingly at the table next to his bed. Aside from bringing his armor, the zealot brought a holo-frame as well. It showed an image of another sangheili zealot, but in armor with a blood red hue to it. Shka sighed as his hand stroked the image of his deceased battle brother….his former mate.

_Va'a 'Pono…_

'Tohavai and 'Pono were once battle brothers. More than that. They came close to becoming bond mates before Va'a had met his end when the High Prophet of Truth had uncovered the portal that lead to the Ark.

Before that though, they had met at the ever prestigious Iruiru War College on Sangheilios. They bonded and became fast friends, often only choosing each other to spar with. Before either of them grew into adulthood with experienced bodies and the battle scars to prove it, Shka fell for the future Field Marshall. While other males spent their time mating with females after graduation, Shka and Va'a spent it being intimate with each other.

Those moments stopped when Rtas 'Vadum took them to earth, following a flood infected ship. The two zealots were dropped in pods to clear a section of the infected city. The pod doors opened and the rained plasma to burn away the infection.

They came across a few marines cornered by the Flood and charged in to support the petty mammals. Shka immediately ignited his dual swords and charged into the fray, seamlessly slicing the abominations that came to close to his allies. Handling the swords was no problem for him as he dashed and danced across the battlefield.

Va'a spotted a carrier form trying to sneak up on the battered marines. His sword was out as well, so he could not engage the Flood form.

"You there!" He beckoned to a human. An ODST he believed this particular one was called. "Shoot that before it gets too close!"

But the marine stood there. He shook with fear and refused to raise his weapon.

Shka radioed for a phantom to extract the two elites and the marines. He glanced at Va'a as the flood started to regroup. He watched as his mate closed his eyes and charged the carrier form that managed to waddle its way dangerously close to the humans. Va'a impaled the bulbous creature with his energy sword and pushed it a few more feet away before it exploded. Shka bolted towards his battle brother who flew back and slumped against a wall. 'Tohavai pulled out a plasma rifle and shot the infection forms with pinpoint accuracy…except one.

That one started to crawl under 'Pono's armor and body suit, initiating the transformation. Shka stood, staring in horror as he watched his battle brother...No. His mate, slowly grow green boils of slime on his once masculine body. The Sword Master's eyes filled with tears at his lover's final words.

"K-Kill me…I-I...love—" 'Pono struggled to say as his final words were cut off by roars and gurgling from the monster.

Tears streamed down 'Tohavai's face as he dug one energy sword into each of 'Pono's shoulders and cut diagonally down to his waist. He looked into his old lover's eyes and saw a tear fall down his face before the former Field Master lay in pieces. The Field Master, surging with rage and loss, roared in agony as he cut down combat forms nearby. A phantom flew in to extract the humans and zealot. The main cannon and two plasma turrets suppressed the infection as they ran to the newly pained phantom's gravity lift. 'Tohavai sheathed his swords and fired his dual rifles, providing additional cover for the humans. He glared at the one who failed his mate.

The Sword Master shivered on the edge of his bed and released his grip on the holo-frame.

There was a knock at his door. He wondered who would bother him now.

_Was it Major Roha coming for another duel? Or maybe another lower rank coming to challenge him?_

Regardless, he took in some air and puffed up his chest, giving himself a more menacing appearance. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. Shka opened the guest room door, surprised by what he met: two elites in elaborate armor. Elaborate pieces flared off their shoulders, gauntlets and legs, which were illuminated in purple light. Their head pieces were more ornate and flamboyant.

"The Fleet Master would like to see you," An honor guard said. He took a quick glance at the Sword Master's sword hilts and gulped. He hoped he did not anger him.

"Very well," Shka huffed. "Lead the way."

The three elites walked down the seemingly endless maze of _The Shadow of Intent_. 'Tohavai wondered why the honor guards were sent to take him to the bridge. There hasn't been any trouble on the ship and while it is customary that high ranking officials are accompanied by them, it was rare that any sangheili below the rank of councilor to be escorted. Whatever it was, Fleet Master 'Vadum must have a good reason.

Elites inspected their screens carefully on the bridge. Rtas stood on a slightly elevated platform in the dark pink and purple room. The Fleet Master overlooked the crew with hands behind his back.

"Fleet Mater,' Shka called out. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Rtas turned on his heels hands still behind his back. He walked to the Sword Master and stroked his stubby mandibles. The part of his mouth that was severed by his former SpecOps sub-commander, Bero 'Kusovai. Shka felt a shiver go down his long spine. A fellow Sword Master like him, to be taken by the parasite. Then engage your battle brother, willing to spill his blood without hesitation. Shka could not stand the thought as he replaced the former sub-commander with Va'a Pono…

"I want you to accompany the humans on their vessel called _Infinity_," Rtas said bluntly. "You will recover any forerunner tech you come across."

Shka was never fond of humans. They were admirable when they fought together, unlike the sangheili who fought for personal glory. But also cowered like grunts and Shka could not forgive the one human that cost his mate his life.

"Me? But why?"

"They humans have requested that we send someone on the mission as a means to further our alliance," 'Vadum paced back and forth. "And who else to send on a mighty human ship than a great Sword Master?"

'Tohavai thought about the Ship Master's proposal. It was a chance to leave Sanghelios. It had been a while since the zealot had seen any action and sitting with home fleet was not satisfying his craving...But then there was that major. He did promise to mentor him, and 'Tohavai was not one to break promises.

Rtas noticed that he had a hard time making a decision. The thought of being the only sangheili on the ship did sound unsettling.

"If being the only one of our kind is the problem, I'd be happy to send you off with Ryst 'Sair," Rtas gestured to an honor guard. It was the same one that greeted Shka outside his room. "At least you will have company."

"Yes, company would be nice aboard a full human ship," Shka agreed. "What do you say Ryst?"

"I live to serve," Ryst nodded. He gripped the ceremonial spear tightly and gave a short bow.

"There is something else however Fleet Master," 'Tohavai started. "I promised Major Roha 'Zena that I would help him improve his skill with the blade. I request that he be permitted to travel as well."

"Granted," Rtas said with a wave of his hand. "Now, gather your things. A phantom is waiting and you leave in an hour. Good luck Field Master."

**A/N: As always, please do not forget to review and comment on the story. Thank you. **


End file.
